Reunion
by ShivaLeonhart
Summary: Squall and the gang go out to dinner with Seifer and his posse to make amends. Please read and review!


  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8 or any of the characters. I just thought you'd like to   
know that.  
  
Author's note: Ok this story starts out in the present but most of it takes place the day before.   
  
  
  
Quistis almost laughed out loud at her situation. It was quite humorous, that she along with her   
friends were to spend the day cleaning the Cafeteria. "Just because your SeeDs doesn't mean   
you can do anything you want" Cid had told them. And so there Quistis stood as she mopped   
he floor. What was the reason for all of this?  
  
For the party they went to last night of course.  
  
The day was meant to be spent as just a quiet little get together to make amends with the former   
disciplinary committee. The posse had recently rejoined Garden, and Selphie had suggested a   
dinner in Dollet. Quistis shot a small glare at the petite brunette who was busy cleaning a   
window. The girl didn't notice however, because she was already being distracted by a certain   
cowboy.  
  
Quistis sighed. It actually wasn't too bad of a night. She gave a small smirk as she began to   
remember...  
  
***  
  
Quistis closed her eyes and inhaled the crisp night air. There was something about Dollet that   
was just so appealing. Well, at least to her anyway. She turned to Squall and grinned at the   
look on his face. For once he wasn't hiding his emotions, you could tell by looking at him he   
wanted no part of this.  
  
It really wasn't a surprise though. Squall and Seifer had been heated rivals ever since the   
orphanage days and they probably always would be rivals. The dinner was basically to help the   
two forget their differences. Quistis had serious doubts about the whole thing but wasn't going   
to say anything.  
  
As they entered the restaurant, the instructor immediately noticed the expensive style within the   
room. The walls were of cherry wood, as were most of the things in the room. Crystal   
chandeliers on the ceiling gave a dimly lit romantic tint to the room. Paintings of all sort were   
also there, giving a final touch to the room. A waiter came over to them promptly.   
  
"Are you the ones with the reservations?" he said as he gave a smile.   
  
Selphie hopped from one foot to the other trying to hold back her excitement. "We sure are!"  
  
The waiter led them over to a large rectangular table where they sat and ordered drinks. Zell   
sighed as he played with his fork. "This sucks."  
  
Squall couldn't agree with him more there. His life was just beginning to go well and one thing   
that could blow it was Seifer Almasy. Not to mention he wasn't to intent on seeing Fujin and   
Raijin either. Rinoa could sense his discontent and put a hand on his shoulder. "Everything will   
work out Squall. It always does doesn't it?"  
  
He nodded. "I suppose."  
  
The waiter came over with their drinks. Irvine gave an impish smile as he ripped off one end of   
his straw paper. He promptly put it to his mouth and blew off the paper, which hit Zell in the   
side of the face. His laughter was stopped as Selphie tweaked his ear. "Can't you behave   
Irvine?"  
  
Zell gave a little snicker before Quistis gave him a sharp glare. "You're not helping."  
  
Squall was drumming his fingers on the table restlessly. The sooner this was over with the   
sooner he could go back to Garden and live his normal life. Seifer wasn't going to change the   
happiness he had no matter what. It wasn't that he hated Seifer, he just wish that he would   
grown up. He sighed. But what were the chances of that happening?  
  
Rinoa noticed Squall was brooding again. She really wished he would quit that. He worried   
more then anyone she knew. She touched his arm slightly which caused him to turn to her. He   
gave a small smile at her concern, telling her without words that he was ok. She smiled back   
warmly.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Seifer stood outside of the restaurant with a look of disgust. He couldn't believe he was going   
through with this. At least he had Fujin and Raijin to keep him company. He turned to his   
friends. "Ready?"  
  
Fujin nodded. "We can't avoid them for forever."  
  
Raijin just looked at the restaurant in awe. "I've never been any where this fancy ya know?   
Are you sure we can afford it?"  
  
Seifer shrugged. "I don't plan on paying for it anyway. We're the guests of honor." After one   
deep breath, he entered the building with his posse not far behind. He stopped in the doorway   
and looked around the room. As he turned to his left, he saw a roll fly through the air and hit a   
cowboy in the head. The cowboy stood up. "Zell I'm going to kill you!"  
  
As he looked around the table he saw everyone he knew too well. Selphie who was restraining   
Irvine, Quistis who was yelling at Zell, Rinoa who was giggling..  
  
And Squall.  
  
The commander's eyes met his, and he grinned. He walked over and sat down at the head of   
the table, Fujin and Raijin sitting on either side of him. The commotion immediately stopped.   
Everyone watched as he hung his trench coat on the back of the chair, expecting him to do   
something. He turned back to face everyone and they made themselves look busy before he   
caught on that they were watching him.  
  
The silence was deafening, the only sound the occasional jangling of ice as someone to a drink.   
Finally the waiter came over with the menus.  
  
Selphie tried desperately to break the silence. "So Seifer what do you think you're getting?"  
  
He looked at the menu. "The most expensive thing they have. You guys are paying right?"  
  
Raijin smirked. "Me too ya know?"  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE."  
  
Irvine grinned. "Well that's ok. We can afford it with our SeeD salaries."  
  
Seifer gritted his teeth but said nothing. It was a direct shot at him and he knew it. He looked   
over to Zell and saw him grinning. "What are you smiling at Chickenwuss?"  
  
Zell glared. "Bastard."  
  
Rinoa stood up. "That's it! Selphie has worked hard to get this thing together and all you guys   
can do is fight. I thought you guys would have grown up but apparently I was wrong." With a   
look around the table she sat back down. She picked up our menu. "Now let's order."  
  
AN HOUR LATER...  
  
Everyone stood up as they gathered their things to leave. Seifer spoke as he put on his trench   
coat. "You know...I get the feeling that this just didn't turn out. I know a party that's going on.   
Why don't we go there?"  
  
Quistis frowned. "I don't know Seifer. If Cid found out–"  
  
Seifer cut him off. "And how is Cid going to find out? You treated me to dinner so I'll treat   
you to this party."  
  
  
Rinoa turned to Squall. "What do you think?"  
  
"...I guess it wouldn't hurt. Where is it?"   
  
Seifer grinned. "In Esthar. I promise it'll be fun."  
  
They headed out of the restaurant, not really knowing what to expect.  
  
Meanwhile in Esthar...  
  
Laguna hung up the phone and turned to his two friends. "That was the chief of police.   
Apparently there's going to be a huge party with a bunch of teenagers tonight. There's going to   
be alcohol."  
  
Kiros gave a sigh. "And let me guess. You told them we'd bust them."  
  
Laguna grinned. "Oh come in it'll be fun! We never get to do anything exciting anymore."  
  
"..."  
  
"Ward says you're an idiot."  
  
The president just waved his hand at the comment. "You'll thank me later. Now let's get   
ready."  
  
Kiros and Ward looked at each other and rolled their eyes. This was definitely going to be an   
interesting night.  
  
***  
Hehe...Busted! The next chapter will be the party. Review please!!!  
  



End file.
